mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Carlos.nintendo
estas en: 18:25 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a MarioWiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Koopalings. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 01:52, diciembre 19, 2009 Soy yo Ziclocolossus aquí he puesto cosas en mario sunshine. Extra extra EL CUARTO TRAILER DE SUPER MARIO GALAXY ESTÁ AQUÍ. buenas despues de pasar una horrible semana sin poder conectarme ya estoi de vuelta. Joan fran 1202 12:50 25 abr 2010 (UTC) efectivamente, dicen que serà el mejor mario de la historia lo sacaràn el 16 de junio o por ahí. seré el primero en probarlo. Por cierto he de disculparme si ahora no ago muchas ediciones, es fin de curso y mi padres no me suelen dejar mucho tiempo de ordenador... de forma que perdoname si te he defraudado... Espero noticias tuyas. Saludos atentamente de Joan fran 1202 12:15 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Me alegró de que ahora tu estés al mando de la wiki. Ahora ya tengo pleno control en el ordenador (ya se me han acabado los examenes) de forma que voy a poder editar con más freqüencia que antes. Felicidades por tu nuevo cargo Joan fran 1202 13:27 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo, ya se que yo también soy administrador (he mirado la pagina de administradores y yo figuro junto a ti) lo que queia decir es que como has sido tu el que ha organizado la wiki respecto a esto eres el que se merece más felicitaciones y meritos por ello. Saludos cordialmente Joan fran 1202 12:00 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Saludos Buenas soy Joan fran 1202, se que ya hace tiempo que has entrado en este wiki pero no he tenido tiempo de saludarte antes. En fin, solo voy a darte las gracias por hacerte usuario y para animarte a editar (por cierto no soy el editor principal aunque hable de esta manera) y hacer más grande este Wiki. Saludos de Joan fran 1202 09:58 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Erm no, no me he echo otra cuenta... Esta cuenta la cree por error, mi cuenta verdadera es JOAN FRAN 1202 no JOANFRAN1202, de forma que perdoname si te he causado algun lio, además de como puedes ver mi cuenta de JOAN FRAN 1202 tiene muchísimas más ediciones que no esta. Por cierto esta semana no me dejan editar hasta el fin de semana, de forma que durante estos tres días que quedan hasta el sábado no me veras el pelo (Lo siento muchísimo :'-( ) pero se que puedo confiar en que tu ya le irás dando vidilla mientras no esté, en fin espero que el asunto de la cuenta aya quedado arreglado de forma que recuerda, aunque yo ahora firme con esta cuenta, mi verdadera cuenta es Joan fran 1202 Saludos Joanfran1202 12:27 6 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Impresionante! Así es como me he quedado al leer tu mensage de respuesta, veo que aunque eres más joven que yo (dos años para ser más exactos) conoces mucho mejor la organización de las wikis k no yo, hasta pienso k tu deberías ser un editor principal (tampoco quiero estresarte y meterte faena que no has reclamado) En fin he arreglado las faltas de ortografia de tu página de Estela y también la he alargado un poquitín. Sigamos currando los dos juntos y aremos de esta Wikia un enorme lugar Saludos de Joan fran 1202 08:56 1 abr 2010 (UTC) 22:18 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Recivido Muy bien, por mi parte he estado observando la contribuciones de los usuarios y pienso que tu y yo, somos los usuarios más activos de toda la wiki. En fin creo que si alguien tendria que hacer de administrador recomendaria que lo fueras tu ya que conoces mucho mejor las estructuras de las wikis (o por lo menos eso pienso yo). A, si otra cosa aunque los dos agamos muchas ediciones seguidas (también por que somos los únicos que las hacemos) me gustaria confirmar de que esto no es una guerra de ediciones (supongo que ya sabras lo que es), quiero decir que no hacemos los clàsico de: Oh mira Carlos. nintendo está haciendo más contribuciones que yo en la wiki, deprisa tengo que editar más. Bueno más que nada es que no quiero que nos ocurra eso. Yo suelo hacer una mediana de dos a tres ediciones por día. (aunque aveces uno se deja llevar y hace más). En fin grácias por tu ayuda y sigue así. Saludos Joan fran 1202 09:49 2 abr 2010 (UTC). Perfecto Muy bien, me parece correcto (por no decir inmejorable) haber que nos responden. Mañana me voy de viaje hasta el martes (aprovechar lo que me queda de vacaciones de semana santa) de forma que no podré editar nada durante estos tres días (y tampoco creo que durante la semana ya que tengo k estudiar y hacer deberes) He visto la lista de juegos k tienes VAYA CHULADA los tienes todos TU SI QUE ERES UN VERDADERO FAN DE MARIO, yo bueno me conformo con los cinco juegos de Mario k tengo (lo cual no significa que sea menos fan que tu). En fin recibiras noticias mías el martes (que es cuando vuelvo) o si no el sábado (a no ser que tenga un momento libre para poder conectarme) Sin duda alguna creo que deberías ser usuario destacado de la wiki (aunque no tengas tantas ediciones como otros) Nos veremos, saludos Joan fran 1202 19:29 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Por cierto muy amable con tu agradable mensage yo también te deseo buenas vacaciones Joan fran 1202 19:33 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok te estoy escribiendo esto desde un locutorio creo que ya te hablé sobre que estoy fuera y todo eso en fin regreso el lunes, ya vovleré entonces ha editar más tranquilo y plenamente desde mi propio PC Saludos y grácias Joan fran 1202 09:38 4 abr 2010 (UTC) He regresado Hala, ahora que ya he regresado de mís vacaciones, ya puedo editar todo lo que quiera en mi casa de Barcelona, Por cierto el editor no registrado que ha editado Mario antes he sido yo (es que me he olvidado de registrarme), veo que todo sigue en orden de forma que felicidades a ti. Por cierto ya has visto el tercer trailer de Super Mario Galaxy 2 es guapísimo (pensé que te podría interesar) en fin ya me dirás si ocurre algo. Salutaciones, cordialmente Joanfran1202 10:08 5 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Plantillas ¿Y que clase de plantillas quieres?.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 16:07 2 abr 2010 (UTC) : Ya esta la Plantilla de personajes y, supongo que tambien querreis un skin no??.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 16:22 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu también tienes el new super mario bros wii tengo pasado los 8 mundos y un nivel del 9 una cosa el hotel de roy en hotel mario es el hotel ladrilo dificil y el de iggy el palacio de bowser el mismo que bowser vale. Wendy:un casino. Morton:un arbol. Roy:Un edificio enladrillado con una sala de tostadoras. Larry:Una cueva de hielo con refrigeradores. Lemmy:Un rascacielos en el cielo. Ludwig:Un castillo medioval. Iggy:Disfrazao de bowser en el castillo ardiente de bowser. Si me dices en que nivel estas en el new super mario bros wii te ayudo a vencer a alguno.El gigabowser es disicil y el jefe final. Son casiiguales Los picañones del desierto normales son iguales a los clubbas y los picañones de piedra de la montaña son muy parecidos a tubba blubba el gigante clubba de paper mario por su color azul.Además new super mario bros wii tiene 9 mundos: 1:LLanura champiñón. 2:Mar de arena. 3:Parque pinguino. 4:Mar de sparkle. 5:Bosque tóxico. 6:Montañas cabeza de piedra. 7:Castillo del cielo(conozco un atajo secreto a la pelea final con ludwig sin atravesar el castillo.) 8:Valle de Bowser o Volcán de Bowser no sé. 9:Camino estelar o camino arcoiris no sé. Además tienes el super mario sunshine con cuantos soles 120 o menos. Si tienes el galaxy ayudame Como se pasa con una sola vida la galaxia paseo letal caldero del averno el ultimo nivel que me falta para tener 120 estrellas tengo 119. Ha vale Quien puso que los yoshis de paper mario viven en campos floridos si es mentira. Viven en pueblo yoshi de isla lava lava cambiadlo vale en paper mario wiki.eN CAMPOS FLORIDOS Viven flores con cara y parlante y un arbol también osea planats.En pueblo yoshi e isla lava lava yoshis y ravens es cierto si no mira isla lava lava en super mario wiki y compruebalo. Ah lo siento Firma por todos mensajes Anonimo 16:36 4 abr 2010 (UTC)Usuario:ZiclocolossusAnonimo 16:36 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Pero no puedo acceder Es que no puedo cambiar la imagen y solo tu o ivan pueden. Gracias por hacermelo He editado isla lava lava y campos floridos a además tienes que hacer elc apitulo 2 el misterio de las ruinas seco seco,el 3 el invencible tubba blubba y el 4 la misteriosa caja de juguete cuando jesulito 32 acabe y empieze la 5 (queda solo venecr al genmeral guy),luego hago el 6 si no lo quiers hacer tu,el 7 el de magos y el 8 bowser.A he puesto imagenmes de bub ulbos habitantes de campos floridos aunque solo en la zona central y descripciones editalos el sunshien super mario ko edito por que es mi juego favorito y el tuyo cual d aigual edita el prologo bueno ya pero te falatn regiiones: he hecho el 6 y el 5 pero falatan camino goomba,ciudad toad,castillo bowser,cima estrella fugaz,bosque eterno,barranco borrascoso,caja de juguetes shy guy,región escalofrío y subterraneos quesi quieres te ayudo. Te digo todos los calabozos 0:Fortaleza del rey Goomba(no se cuenta) 1: Fortaleza o Castillo de los hermanos koopa 2:Un templo o palacio las ruinas seco seco de tutankoopa. 3:Castillo o Palacio de Tubba Blubba. 4:Caja de Juguetes Shy Guy del general guy. 5:Monte Lava Lava de piraña lava 6:Campos floridos(zona norte donde está al maquina de nubes y escalada nublada de huff puff) 7:Palacio de cristal un templo del rey cristal. 8:Castillo de Bowser(final + castillo peach). ¿Como has dicho? No tienes el mario party 8 si yo lo tengo y los 6 tableros. El de dk,el del capitan pirata goomba el de bowser el del rewy boo,el de l shy guy maqinista y elde los koopas de los hoteles monopoly el bowser scereto y sus 2 personajes secretos.Blooper y hermano martillo secuaces de bowser. Tu sabes bastante de paper mario ha vale es que como no lo ponias en tu lista pensé eso que no lo tenías. Y cual es tu juego favorito y di de tratan cada capitulo prologo,1,2,3,4,5,6,7 y 8 y tu capítulo favorito de cada uno y introducción del 64 claro está. Secretos rpg En 5 mario rpg hay jefes mas fuertes que el fina. RPG:Culex el caballero de final fantasy de vanda mas que smithy. Paper mario:Maestro(ultima forma) mas que bowser. Paper mario 2:Zombaba el dragón esqueleto mas que su ama la reina de la sombra. Super Paper Mario:Umbrius el sombrio imitador mas que super dimentio. Bowser inside story mario luigi 3:Bowser x mas que Bowser oscuro. Estuve ocupada... Pero no sé si te enteraste que eres administrador y burocrata, y tu amigo es administrador. Felicitaciones y que las pases bien. ¡Muy bonito este wiki! --Liliana (my talk). 22:05 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Piel Hale, si quieres cambiar la piel que hacemos, digo el código y lo cambias ó me haces admin temporal. Por cierto, si quieres que te la haga sigue el enlace "@skin" de mi firma y rellena el cuestionario.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 12:32 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :Para tener la piel blanca no hace falta cambiar nada , no querras blaco y otro? :S bueno, defineme.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 19:19 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Encabezado esto es un consejo de amigo te recomiendo poner el encabezado largo estaria muy bien aun mas si se pareceria a Super Mario Bross '''y se viera algunos personajes como '''Luigi, Wario,' Peach' y claro Mario el italiano XD mas simpatico del mundo y si cambiaras la piel del monaco tambiés estaria bien que ahora sin ofender parece un Hospital XD PD:que piensas de mi firma de aquí esta un poco fea dime como mejorarla [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'''-THE-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'KING']] 03:55 10 may 2010 (UTC) Je He Una cosa Usuario:Marioparty55555 yo empeze como pikachu 67 amigo de joan fran cuando la wiki era una 'mierda total' y ahora es genial con tu ayuda porque joan fran pocas veces actuaba y ocn tu ayuda ayuda mas. hola y gracias por presarme tu ayuda. bueno tengo que hacerte una preguntita: como puedo hacer para poner una pagin de un jefe y una foto sulla Oye tengo una idea y si Mario Wiki seria aliada de Pokémon Wiki en vez de teddiursa wikia? es que no puedo poner muchas otras de Pokémon XD espero tu respuesta, para mi seria un gran honor ser aliado de esta wikia hispana de mario por que en el futuro sera una de las wikias mas importantes internacionales lo se PD:cuando tengas tiempo tendrías que crear: '''Plantilla:Perfil', Acabar la Plantilla:Personaje, Plantilla:Mundo(reinos ect...), Plantilla:Videojuego 'y' Plantilla:Consola también se necesitaría una lista de los juegos de mario existentes hasta ahora por fechas de lanzamiento (eso lo podría hacer yo solo crea la página dámela y la creare) [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'''-THE-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'KING']] 12:58 27 may 2010 (UTC) Entonces? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'MASTER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'-GIGA-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']] 14:07 28 may 2010 (UTC) hola por q soy yo ghisxz pero me identifico y no carga como q no me asepta soy yo y ayudame plis quiero tener mis partisipasione Me bloquearon de Wikidex ata el 30 de mayo ese maldito ciencia al poder no vemos si ahora estas en mi chat de pokémon wiki [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'MASTER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'-GIGA-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']] 15:58 30 may 2010 (UTC) RE; Me haces admin para poder hacerlo más rápido. --Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 09:07 1 jun 2010 (UTC) : Podrias hacer la imagen con 1250x176 px, ¿por favor?--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 16:13 1 jun 2010 (UTC) :: Lo quiere exactamente igual (el skin).--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 11:51 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Hey Aliadas Oye nos hacemos aliados?? ya sabes soy de la w:c:es.dragonball wiki-- 23:51 8 jun 2010 (UTC) 200 articulos que bueno te felicito ya es algo espero que consigan muchos articulos mas. de parte de tu amigo MAESTRO AX [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'MASTER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'-GIGA-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']] 22:56 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola nuevas noticias no se si ya sabes aunque TOMA es largo aunque si eres de verdad un fan de super mario galaxy 2 creo que resistiras XD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'MASTER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'-GIGA-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']] 22:41 10 jun 2010 (UTC) hola carlos edite a Grácovitz con una imajen de la batalla contra dime si esta bien.Piplup831 02:52 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Nueva Guia Que tal. Soy del Inferno (Mortal Kombat Wiki) en español. A penas estoy comenzando la guia de super mario rpg y pronto estara completa con sus personajes, magias, items y estrellas. Espero contribuir mas y hacer otras guias. JOE KIDO 03:13 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Concurso XAT NINTENDEROS ESTE ES MI DUIBUJO SALIO MUY FEO T_T EN TODOS MODOS thumb Carlos Soy Munchy , la dl chat. Oye , sabes quien es el creador de esta wikia? esk me gustaria aliar mi wikia Munchlax-code wiki y antes devo preguntarselo Respondeme pliss [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 14:00 13 jun 2010 (UTC) hellow otra vez mira, para ponerlo en lo de wikis aliados Archivo:2Munchlaxcodewiki.jpg [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 16:33 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye te advierto algo tu wiki se promociana mucho por la parte de abajo ya sabes donde ser promocionas aqui y en superwiki asi que mejor arregla eso o contactare con staff Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->'~En SuperWiki 20:41 13 jun 2010 (UTC)' Si pero la tuya se ve Siempre por si no te diste ceunta o lo arreglas o contacto con Staff Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->'~En SuperWiki 20:56 13 jun 2010 (UTC)' Pokeantón ¡Hola! Soy Pokeantón, de Wikidex. gracias pero de momento no necesito ayuda.carlos tu tambien estas en wikidex y en liokopedia verdad??giratina 13:35 16 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias, ayudame en la guia que ise las letras salen pequeñas ¿podrias arreglarlo porfavor? muchas gracias a y porfavor ¿podrias ponela en la portada en la seccion de guias? gracias nuevamente a y si podrias arreglar la pagina de el juego super mario 64 ds que tambien quedo mal graciasMaty gaete 00:39 25 jun 2010 (UTC)Maty gaete 23:50 24 jun 2010 (UTC)Maty gaete 23:48 24 jun 2010 (UTC) SUBIR VIDEOS Hola carlos, me gustaria subir videos de youtube pero la pagina carga y carga pero no terminan de subirse. ¿alguna solucion? Hola soy Rubito95 Perdona pero es que el articulo de dinopiraña pusistes como que dinopiraña tiene un hijo pero te equivocas no es su hijo solamente se parecen y ya esta por que si dinopiraña antes de pelear con el esta en el huevo como va a poner otro si acaba de nacer. Bueno nada mas eso xaitto URGENTE!!! Mira carlos hay una serie de payasitos que se estan dedicando a borrar las cosas o a poner tonterias aver si puedes hacer algo ya que eres como el "DIOS" de este wiki XD pues nada que aver si puedes acer algo ok enga xau carloss hola pasaba ah decirte que algunas personas han editado mal las paginas escribiendo tontadas y me ah tocado deshacerlas deberias blokearlos at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 01:18 30 jun 2010 (UTC) todabia hay blokea los que les baya deshaciendo las contribuciones como el de ahora en mario galaxy at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 01:21 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Sí, hay algunos que empiezan a crear articulos solo con 1 linea o los cambian o ponen etiquetas absurdas .. Supercrislink64 10:21 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola otra vez XD Mira es que en lo de noticias esta lo de SMG2 y si podrias cambiarlo o añadir otra novedad que es el juego de Paper Mario 3DS que es el juego de Paper Mario para la 3DS El Spothiling Aqui te dejo el prototipo Nº 1 de el Spothiling: Archivo:Mario_Wiki_Spothling.png Salu2 -- 00:16 8 jul 2010 (UTC) El logo Aqui te dejo el logo Archivo:Logo_MarioWiki.png -- 23:46 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :Aqui el otro Archivo:Logo_MarioWiki_2.png Salu2 -- 03:55 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Aqui te dejo el logo .-. tu cambiale el nombre,que yo no se como .-. Archivo:Logo_de_Mario_Wiki.png -- 08:12 21 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Ya se la Ki salio feo -.- Una plantilla para los enemigos Hola. Me gustaría colaborar aquí. Voy a hacer una plantilla tipo tabla de info para los enemigos de mario (koopas, goombas, bowser, huesitos etc). Dime los datos que debería tener. 11:49 21 jul 2010 (UTC) hola Soy Ziclocolossus y te pregunto. Sabias que tengo el super mario galaxy 2. Y conoces los jefes: Bebé Dinopiraña Rey Lakitu Pataladro Dragoloso Rey Escarabajo Escarabajo Madre Sorbetti Arenón Martillator Rey Roco Reina Cucamotas Dragoloso Ardiente Gigabowser Bowsy Tanquetorreta Chiquipulpo Dinopiraña Rollodillo Jefe Topo Jefazo Fantasmal Dinopiraña en Magma Frikipulpo de super mario galaxy 2 HOLAS OTRA VEZ Hola por casualidad sabrias como hacer para k las diapositivas vallan mas rapidos si es que se puede claro ola Necesito ayuda de un fan de mario como tú. En un juego llamado Mario world, para snes, tengo que usar el salto bomba con Yoshi. Pues, ¿cómo se usa? Mándame la respuesta a roberto_marquez_98@hotmail.com Te lo agradeceré un montón. 77.230.148.53 15:42 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola No te importara que me quede en tu wiki verdad¿?AP AT PA 19:26 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva plantilla No estaria mal poner una plantilla sobre la imagen destacada, no? Espero que no me quites el MOD del XAT xq de ahora en adelante editaré aqui tambien.thumb.Th£ $h¡n¥ HµnT£® ¿Qµi£®£s µn $h¡n¥? 06:13 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Floro Piraña Oye le puse las categorias: Personajes de Mario Party, Personajes de Mario Party 7 porque yo tengo el Mario Party 7 y en un minijuego aparece el, no se si te importe 21:53 30 ago 2010 (UTC) HOla Te escribo este mensaje por que quiero ser moderador de tu xat,de nintenderos,creo que lo deberia ser por que casi siempre estoy i puedo vigilar vien los insultos i palabras masonantes por favor responde a este mensaje en wikidex.Soy el mismo usuario.[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 14:53 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok solo unas cosas más ¿los parametros los quieres opcionales o exactamente como la dibujaste? ah y que te parece si te hago la tabla y tu le llenas los parametros? esque no he jugado el galaxy, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:31 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok jeje, ya la estoy haciendo, te aviso cuando la tenga--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:45 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Lista Ahí la teneís, confio en ti para que sepas usarla o cambiarle algo que no coincida, espero y te sirva, saludos!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:10 8 sep 2010 (UTC) No se que poner de título Bueno... mira tu xat privado en xat.com/nintenderos ¿Quieres? Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 02:41 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola hola carlos cuanto tiempo queria decirte que e subido una imajen de un villano de paper mario que se llama Doopliss recuerdas el fantasma de la duplicas en fin luego creare el articulo así que era solo para imformarte.Piplup831 21:33 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si me permite Pues lo que quiero decir es si me permite ser su amigo señor de la wiki. ROBNI 09:29 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Te acuerdas? Ey, soy Aqui estoy (cosa que ya verás). ¡Cuánto tiempo! Veo que te hiciste con el poder de esta Wiki. Estaré encantado de ayudar :D Aqui estoy Problema en tu chat Poder Electrizante y SOLo se están peleando,se están insultando y están molestando a los demás.Llámame chivato si quieres,pero necesito que hagas algo al respecto.--Mario 14:51 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Rectifico,SOLo estaba insultando,Poder no hacía nada malo.--Mario 14:54 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Problema la xulaka y marlon nos estaban mandando callar y llamándonos gil*****as y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ellos? --Cirø el machø En Pøkémønpedia En Lyøkøpedia 10:44 25 sep 2010 (UTC) NOTA:Fue en tu xat xD NOTA 2:Mira esta imagen,pliz http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/7633/56206444.png Y después siguieron insultando aún más y más hasta que los baneamos.Por cierto,otra cosa más Este ultimo de la xulaka no me parece un insulto solo dijo que marlon dijo jod** por que cirole dijo que se vengaria i digo eso. Y ahora aún encima jccm empieza a banear y a molestar a todos.Siento darte tantas quejas,pero es que ME VUELVEN DE LOS NERVIOOOOS.--Cirø el machø En Pøkémønpedia En Lyøkøpedia 11:42 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Y ahora ya me ha baneado unas 10 veces y aun encima me ha hecho invitado!! Puede que te caiga bien,pero un mod no hace eso!!--Cirø el machø En Pøkémønpedia En Lyøkøpedia 11:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Zizi Ya lo arreglaste ;) [[User:Carlos96|CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|Talk me?]] 19:39 25 sep 2010 (UTC) TONLINK1 - El diablo de las wikias CN ese usuario hizo vandalismoa mi wiia y esta haciendo lo mismo con la tuya tenemos que pararlo oiste!!! PARARLO Y YA!!!! [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'MASTER']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'-GIGA-']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'BOWSER']] 14:11 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Que tal? Hola vi tu pagina en wikidex, y vine hasta aca, y me gusto tu wikia, y te voy a ayudar llenar informacion sobre los algunos juegos de Mario Bros de Nes y otras cosas...... si necesitas alguna info..solo dejamelo en mi discusion saludosPr.Jun 04:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Guau, es increible. Me metí aquí desde wikidex por curiosidad (además de que soy nintendero como el que más) y me viene un mensaje diciendo que he ganado 10 puntos. Si necesito ayida ya te llamaré muchas gracias Jsucharizard 13:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Alianza En mi wiki ya puse a Mario Wiki, la de inazuma eleven, el link es:w:c:es.inazuma y el nombre:"Inazuma Eleven Wiki"¿ok?-- 19:19 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola porque no solicitan un http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Discusi%C3%B3n:Spotlights Spotlight para que sea mas famosa la Wikia? los requisitos los llenan perfectamente http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lex-ph Lex-ph que necesitas exactamente? exactamente donde puedo poner el mario kart? existen creo tres para celular, n64 y gbahttp://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lex-ph Lex-ph Plantillas para discusión Hola, he creado una plantilla para que otros usuarios dejen su mensaje en páginas de discusión: Espero tu opinión. --I´m Volk 16:04 23 oct 2010 (UTC) por que borraste mi pagina me quieres explicar porque borraste Mario & Luigi:Partners in Time por que borraste mi pagina me quieres explicar porque borraste Mario & Luigi:Partners in TimeEdwardlr12 17:04 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Rubén Soy Rubén Fernández el que se trago toda la pagina de Bill Bala y no puedo registrarme porque tengo solo 7 años.Bueno,adios Gracias gracias por la bienvenida estoy ayudando en todo lo que puedo y espero que esta wiki sea una de las mejores. PD: me preguntaba que si tu eres el creador? [[User:Ed pokemon|'Ed pokemon']] '-''' [[User talk:Ed pokemon|'Hablame aqui']] 04:44 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Pero tu eres un Burocrata? [[User:Ed pokemon|'Ed pokemon']] '-' [[User talk:Ed pokemon|'Hablame aqui']] 04:48 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Que debo hacer para lograr tener un cargo? Codigos Para la plantilla de mostrar ocultar lo único que e visto es esto: /* Plantilla plegable */ span.plegable-ctrl {float:right; font-weight:normal; font-size:90%; padding: 0 0.5em; cursor:pointer;} table.plegable .caption th .plegable-ctrl, table.plegable .encabezado th .plegable-ctrl {margin-right: -1em;} Pruebalo poniendolo en el MediaWiki:Common.css y dale a control+f5 y pruebalo, aunque creo que no valga.-- 15:54 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Preguntas para mi wiki Oye te tengo algunas preguntas para mi wiki. #¿Como crear paginas especiales? #¿Como creo esa pagina especial Logros? Listo Listo lo hice contento, como no sabía eso de MediaWiki:Monaco me copie de esta wiki. y tambien con lo de la portada, Lo siento mucho oye si se ve el logo aun, puedes ver que lo borre pon Wiki.png donde se buscan los articulos Edwardlr12 22:48 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Carlos Solo quería decirte que siempre cumplo con mi trabajo con mod lo puedes ver aqui, siempre pregunto y siempre baneo cuando no son de wiki. Se que este no es el lugar para decirlo pero lo digo aqui porque es donde siempre estás activo. Solo te digo que veas que merezco una oportunidad ya que dices que nunca hago mi trabajo, siempre estoy metido en tu xat. Solo piensalo. Saludos. --Dark en WikiDex 00:59 15 nov 2010 (UTC) :Pues si, quiero el owner tal vez digas que no pero por lo menos una oportunidad. --Dark en WikiDex 20:56 15 nov 2010 (UTC)